Monkey D Zane
Monkey D. Zane is a infamous rookie pirate Know as "The Red Phoenix " He is the adopted Grandson of famous marine Admiral Portugeese D Neptune and the son of famous pirate King Monkey D. Luffy , He is also the younger adopted brother of famous pirate Portugeese D Z3RO and, He is the second consumer of Marco's Devil fruit which is a Mythical Zoan and gives him the ability to transform into a phoenix. He is a member of the new "11 Supernovas" rookie pirates who arrived in Sabaody Archipelago before The War of Truth and Have a bounty over 100 Million .He is the main character of my Fanon Series One Piece:Ship Of Dreams. ''As the founder and captain of the Red Phoenix Pirates , he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.Zane has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government.After defeating a Tenryubito as well as his heritage, has caused to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element". He has been given a bounty of 450,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 399,000,000. Appearance Personality He is a Very Reckless and fearless person not caring if he gets hurt he is also very rude,lewd,nihilistic. He often talkes in rude japanese he also has a short temper as shown when he gets mad at little things. even thou he comes off as a rude and reckless person he cares deeply about the people close to him . He considers his Crew family he does not like his friends to get hurt .He also has a lack of intelligence in certain areas often asking dumb questions. Much like Portgas D Ace he has a habit for randomly falling asleep. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Zane has monsterous strength he is able to punch through solid metal even without his devil fruit he can lift large buiding, Boulder and Tree's with out any problem this comes from doing one armed push up with large boulders on his back. He can also toss entire pirate ships at his opponents. Agility Zane posses blinding speed is able to move almost at the blink of an eye he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can . he has shown to be able to utilize his speed in battle mainly uses his speed to through his opponents off. He is able to perform flips,and carwheels and jumps with ease. Endurance Zane's endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatning injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight . he was almost beat to death by Akujin but still continued to fight on. Devil Fruit Zane ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan type, which is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be even rarer than Logia. His Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a phoenix. It is because of this ability that he is identified as " the Red Phoenix". While this fruit's power is a Zoan, due to the uniqueness of the phoenix, the additional powers it grants may be considered similar to those of Paramecia(the somewhat "superhuman" power that affects the user's body: regeneration) and Logia (the generation of Red phoenix flames that makes him seem somewhat intangible). This Devil Fruit gives Zane increased physical attributes (as is with all Zoan type) and the rare ability of flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. Like other Zoan users, zane is able to take a hybrid human-beast form. However, zane control over his transformations seems to be the greatest of any other Zoan user shown so far, as unlike most other Zoan users (Laffitte, Chopper, and Onigumo, possibly being the only known exceptions), zane can transform selective parts of his body without changing his whole appearance. In his most commonly seen human-beast form, Zane only transforms his arms into wings of fire (sometimes choosing to maintain his hands) so that he can fly and still attack with standard kicks. The fruit's greatest attribute, however, is that by transforming into a phoenix of Red flames at will, Marco can regenerate any wounds with the blue fire he generates, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, zane is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in his phoenix form with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. Zane"s Devil Fruit gives him a resistance to damage similar to that of a Logia user. In his phoenix form, Zane is intangible just like Logia users as he is a bird made of a certain element (blue phoenix flames). However, unlike Logia users, his body in his human form is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks. This makes Zane more vulnerable while he is in his human form. However, while Logia users retain their injuries until they heal naturally, Zane can recover from any damage he accumulates in his human form by reverting to his phoenix, or hybrid phoenix form, or just by summoning red flames around his body. He has even been seen recovering using mere scattered flames and turning into his human form simultaneously, proving that he is quite resilient and calm when prepared for an impact. This allows him to even recover from any injuries taken while touching seastone, but only after he stops being in contact with it. This gives zane a huge advantage that no Logia user has. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, Zane is also susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses like any user. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Inushima Category:Will of D. Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Characters